


you make me say, wow!

by handulce



Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Outage, Romantic Fluff, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, neighbors to boyfriends, they confess in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: maybe, just maybe, jisung's glasses weren't as terrible as he thought them to be.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048785
Kudos: 84





	you make me say, wow!

**Author's Note:**

> another work taken from my old tumblr !!! i think this one was a younghyun x reader ?? idk dnfyscsbchjfywf thirteen year old me was onto something when she wrote this!! i dont have the original doc bc i deleted that google account as well as the tumblr account but the concept is what matters here!
> 
> tbh i was only reminded about this bc my eyesight is HORRIBLE,,,, i wasn't wearing my glasses so i went "hey didn't i write something about this??" also inspired by say wow by day6 lol stan day6!!

Jisung huffed once more, pulling the keys closer to his face with irritation. The darkness of the street wasn't really helping his little dilemma either, only making the blurry outlines of the keys even less visible. 

He knew he looked a little silly with the keys only an inch away from his face, but he couldn't help it! His eyesight was one of the worst things in the world, a close second to watermelon, honestly. With a shudder and a groan, he pulled out his phone and flicked on his flashlight, shining the bright light onto his keys in hopes that it would help his search for the house key. 

The door to the apartment next door opened suddenly, making jisung jump. 

"Minho-hyung! What the hell!" The younger could slightly make out the outlines of a smile on his face in the darkness, giving a small smile of his own in return.

"Need help there, Jisungie? I could hear you moaning and groaning from all the way inside." Minho asked him with a snicker, taking the keys from Jisung's hand without waiting for a response and picking out the house key. And without Jisung even asking, he took the initiative to unlock the door too, already knowing that Jisung would struggle with even that. 

Honestly, it all made Jisung's heart flutter like a teenger in love. He had been sporting a crush on his handsome neighbor for months now, the man practically living in his mind rent free. The two had a good friendship, and it was something Jisung cherished a lot, but he wanted more. He wanted to pepper the man's face with little kisses and hold his calloused hands gently and sleep at his place only to wake up hours past a reasonable wakeup time-

"Jisung? Are you gonna go in?" He suddenly asked with a little giggle, only turning Jisung into a blushing mess. Minho extracted the key from the doorknob and held it out for Jisung to take.

"Yeah! Sorry- thank you. um." Jisung took the keys, hand slightly brushing against Minho's. "Do you want to come in?" Jisung cringed at how awkward and hesitant he sounded, he didn't even ask if the man was busy! "Or I mean! You don't have to! I'm sure you're very busy and you were actually on your way somewhere now, I'm sorry for holding you up by the way! Did I even say thank you? Oh goodness thank you hyung! I-"

"Jisungie! Calm down, it's about to be ten pm, I'm not going anywhere." Oh. "I really did come out because I heard you out here, and i'd love to come in with you."

He let his body grow lax at the assurance, smiling slightly and walking in, holding the door open for Minho's entrance. The two quickly slipped off their shoes and walked to the living room in the darkness. 

"By the way, hyung, is there a power outage or something?" Jisung questioned, feeling around at the floor with his foot for anything that could cause a fall.

"Yeah, It's only in our building though, the landlady told me over the phone. They have someone trying to fix it right now though, but that was almost two hour ago so hopefully they'll be done soon." He hummed in response, finally seeing the blurry outline of his dark green couch and taking a seat. Minho turned off his flashlight and sat next to him. "You wear glasses?" He grabbed the pair of thick round glasses off the side table with curiosity. "I've never seen you wear these."

"I try not to." Jisung blushed, taking the pair gently and placing them on his lap. "They look silly on me, I usually have daily contacts, but I ran out, and the store I get them from was closed today. Which is why I was struggling so much out there."

"I'm sure that's not true. You're as adorable as a button, if anything, I think these glasses would only make you prettier." Minho commented quietly, making Jisung go crazy. 

"You don't mean that." He muttered, clenching the glasses on his lap. Minho turned to look at him (of course, Jisung could only just barely see this in the darkness that shrouded over them), and grabbed the glasses from his lap, gingerly unfolding them and sliding them onto the bridge of his nose. He smiled, fixing the fringe of Jisung's hair that got caught behind the lenses. 

"See? Gorgeous. You're so pretty, Jisungie." Minho leaned forward, and Jisung could practically feel his breath hit the apple of his cheek. "Can I tell you something? You don't have to say anything, but there's something about the darkness that's just egging me on, you feel?"

Jisung nodded, face hot with the closeness of Minho. 

"I... I really like you Jisungie. I have for a while. I don't know when it started, or how. Maybe I do, but all I know is that I like you, a lot." Minho inhaled, and Jisung's breath hitched. It was unreal. "And like I said, you don't have to say anything! It's just that I-"

"Hyung." Jisung interrupted softly, making Minho clamp his mouth shut with nerves. "Can I kiss you?" Jisung could just barely feel Minho nod. 

He leaned forward, placing his lips against Minho's own bright pink ones. He knew neither of them would mind if their lip tint would smudge, anyway. The kiss was innocent, as if they were middle schoolers experiencing their first all over again. In all honesty, it was more of a peck than a kiss, lips parted, but only slightly. The lights flickered, once, twice, before finally brightening the room. They pulled apart quickly, each of them facing in any direction except to each other,

"What..." Jisung started with a beet red face. "What does this mean, Hyung? For us? I mean, I think it's pretty obvious that ilikeyoutoo." He rambled, his confession slipping out just above a whisper. If Minho weren't giving the younger his undivided attention, he would have missed it. 

Minho giggled, and pressed a kiss to Jisung's cheek, sending a frenzy of butterflies to his chest and making his heart nearly stop. 

"We can take it slow if you want, but first things first..." Minho adjusted the lenses that were slipping down his nose, and looked into his eyes. "I'd like to take you out on a date, that is, if you'd also like that." His smile was blinding, cheeks pulled up and dusted with red. Jisung smiled back, pulling himself close to Minho and wrapping his arms round the elder's neck.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
